


Whatever Happens

by junkyreen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, but yeah its sad boi hours, its more likely than youd think, me? writing a vent fic?, this boi short bc i hate dealing with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil is on his own again.





	Whatever Happens

And, yet again, Virgil was back to being alone. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected it because he surely knew it was too good to be true. He couldn’t blame Logan because, god he would do the same thing in that position too wouldn’t he? 

 

Which is why he couldn’t really bring himself to be upset. Well, he was upset just… not in the way most people would expect him to be. Sure, he still has feelings for Logan and sure he wished they were still together but… relationships were about doing what was best for the other person, right? That’s what he always believed and nothing has stopped him from believing that. 

 

Virgil wished that they had the time to grow as a couple, he really did. Being with Logan was… calming and felt right and it made him smile and forget about all his problems and he enjoyed every single minute of it, but there wasn’t a point if it made Logan unhappy. If it made Logan unhappy to be with Virgil then so be it, the relationship didn’t matter that much. 

 

He wanted to cry but at the same time he just… couldn’t bring himself to. 

 

Virgil knew that Logan was stressed. A relationship on top of school was too much for him, and Virgil damn well knew it. Realistically, he should have spared Logan the problem of breaking it off and done it himself. Of course, Virgil just couldn’t bring himself to mention anything. 

 

It wasn’t the first time Virgil was alone and he knew that, of course, it wouldn’t be the last. So he picked himself up and distracted himself with anything he could to keep his mind off of it. Besides, closing night was tomorrow and he could cry about it then when it was already expected that he would cry.


End file.
